U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,211 (Kurahashi), which is incorporated herein by reference, allegedly recites a “fixed terminal hingably supports a movable terminal of a terminal device. A terminal screw passes through a hole in the fixed terminal to engage a threaded hole in the movable terminal. A captivating device prevents the terminal screw from being withdrawn from the fixed terminal. The terminal screw, when tightened, clamps an element to be connected between the fixed and movable terminals. The captivating device, when the terminal screw is loosened, urges the movable terminal away from the fixed terminal to separate the two, thereby positively releasing the element connected therebetween.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,762 (Hoffman), which is incorporated herein by reference, allegedly recites a “terminal connection which will accept electrical conductors of various sizes and provides oxide breaking, spring loading, and conductor confining and bundling features. A tab or finger on one of the terminal elements presses the conductor regardless of its size toward the other terminal element, and oxide breaking edges on one of the elements break oxide coatings on the conductor while the tab or finger both confines the conductor and forces it toward a mechanical operator such as a screw. Forcing the conductor toward the screw reduces offset loading and permits additional oxide breaking by scraping the conductor with the screw as the screw is rotated to tighten the terminal. In the case of a stranded conductor, the bundling obtained by forcing the conductor toward the screw assures good interstrand electrical contact, so that the electrical resistance at the connection is not significantly different from the resistance of a corresponding solid conductor. In several embodiments, the tab or finger provides the spring loading or spring follow required to maintain good electrical and mechanical characteristics of the connection. In some embodiments, a struck-out leg provides spring loading and the biting action for oxide breaking.” See Abstract.